Winter Mission
by Fammie Bammie
Summary: The Hoenn region currently suffers from bone-chilling temperature but does it have to affect Steven and May as well? "I have learned to love my work because of you but I cannot learn how to live a beatific life without you". Three out of four chained one-shot stories ei c:


_**Forgive me if it is too early for snow season but what can I do if it is the next time of the year that follows my previous story "Fall For Me"? :D**_

 _ **My ardent desire to proliferate my HoennChampion Shipping innovations doesn't vanish at all. More like, I never want it to evanesce from the bottom of my heart Q/ /x/ /Q**_

 _ **I still have a few days to dedicate for my compositions ; therefore, I am confident that I can finish my mini-seasonal series haha c:**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything ei :I_

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?", a lady in frock was crestfallen. She was holding a mug of coffee and placed it on one of the empty carrels inside the bedroom.

"Unfortunately.", a man arranging assorted kinds of paperwork sounded more dejected than her.

The lass frowned as if all steel-type pocket monsters plummeted on her back.

"But then again, it's out of my control.", the male finished organizing his suitcase, placing it below his work desk.

"Ste-", her weak voice was overpowered by his PokeNav's ringtone. He let out a heavy sigh.

May could only blow her cheeks in despondency and rub her arm in desolation. Patience surely existed despite of happiness leaving her mood.

The call finally hung up after several minutes. Steven beckoned, inviting her to come to his side.

In converse, her tolerance reached its limit. "Seriously..."

The silver-haired man gave out an encouraging smile at her, opening his arms. "Come here."

It was not the right time to provoke her stubbornness. She ambled towards him and sat on his lap. He buried his face on her neck.

"Can you postpone it? Even just for two days...", she pleaded. He squinted at her to respond but she showed him her puppy face, in addition to her pouting lips.

 _Super effective._

Steven pinched her cheek. "Your wish is my command."

Her mien finally brightened. "Thank you."

"You can go to sleep first. I still have to declutter heaps of files.", he lifted her in bridal-style and muffled her the blanket.

"Don't forget to drink your coffee before it gets cold.", May reminded him beforehand. He started to consume more than five coffees a day ever since he became the new head of Devon Corporation.

He kissed her forehead before he went back to fix his company's documents.

* * *

The daylight was still present during the chilly morning of winter. Steven waggled around the bed, trying to avoid the sun rays. Out of stupor, he scrabbled for someone's existence beside him. Noticing that he had nobody to grope on, he slouched on the bed.

"M-may...?", he propped his forehead by his palm. He lazily opened his eyes.

His sight wandered around the entire bedroom to search for his damsel ; nonetheless, all he could spot was two mugs of coffee above the carrel right next to the bed.

"I forgot to drink my coffee last night...", he muttered. He stretched his arm to get the newer mug with a note attached to it.

 _"I have to meet someone today. I already prepared breakfast and lunch for you. I love you to the moon and back!"_

"Such a great way to start my day.", he mumbled to himself. Didn't she ask him to stay for two more days? Not that he wanted to care less but his mind got intrigued.

Feeling sluggish, he returned it on the desk and headed back to sleep again.

* * *

It was past lunch when May arrived. She usually greets the entire house with her vivacious aura but it seemed that she abandoned the habit for once. When she came back, her coat was covered in snow.

"Oh, welcome back May.", Steven was wiping his stones in the living room. He noticed the portmanteau she was carrying.

"Ah, Steven. Do you mind if I use the visitor's room at the moment?", she hurriedly rummaged the kitchen cupboards, ignoring the frigid temperature she had brought herself outside.

Unsure of her intention, he just gave her a feeble smile. "Sure. But you're currently veiled in -"

"Thanks! By the way, I may not be able to cook dinner. You can go reheat the foods or eat outside.", her voice disappeared as soon as she went inside the said room.

"Wait, May!", he dropped the stone he was cleaning on the table.

The visitor's door yanked open. "I don't have an appetite today so you don't have to worry about me!"

Steven couldn't believe what he just heard. What was she up to?

* * *

More than five hours had passed yet May was not still leaving the room. The rock-type trainer obediently followed what she instructed him to do earlier. The frosty wind outside appeared to be winding through his residence's facades.

He couldn't bear any longer. He collected his composure before he knocked on the door. "May, dear?"

Quietude filled the area.

"May, are you there?"

Not a single word could be heard from her. Steven attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"May, can you hear me? If you do, kindly open the door.", he managed to ask in an even-temper manner.

The door miraculously unlatched for a second and it closed right away after May's Metang hurled a piece of paper at him. The worried gentleman picked it up from the floor.

 _"You can go to sleep without me. Good night!"_

His expression grew anxious. How would he have the slightest idea of what was going on?

He took a pen from his pocket and scrawled down something on the other side of the paper. He slid it under the door, enough for May or any of her Pokemon to get it.

 _I love you._

It was a tedious day for him. With a little hope to figure out the situation, he took a siesta on the settee in the living room instead of heading towards their bedroom.

* * *

The sunlight was poking Steven's cheeks to wake him up. He hardly got to sleep - with no blankets and no May at the same time. When he roused himself from the couch, a mug of coffee was revealed in his vision. It was placed on the table with another note attached to it.

 _"If you wake up and I'm not yet around, breakfast is readily made in the dining. Lots of love!"_

"Arceus, not again.", talked under his breath. He ruffled his hair in agony. Much to his surprise, he heard a sound of a door.

"Oh! Good morning Steven!", May got out from the visitor's room with her hands inside her sweater's sack. He managed to give her a warm smile, still groggy howbeit. As she walked behind pass the sofa, he glanced at his wristwatch.

 _9: 35 am_

Steven's soul was finally collected. "May, are we good?"

"Umm...yeah...?", she stopped at her tracks to the kitchen and tilted her head at him.

"Alright.", he took a sip of his coffee. He could finish drinking it with less than five gulps. It was dead gelid.

Before he could notice it, she headed already inside the visitor's room without saying or anything at all.

* * *

History repeats itself. Steven had to overcome another day of dullness and silence. He could barely hear any sound other than the wintry breeze coming from outside and his footsteps. Did May ask him to delay his appointment to make him suffer? To serve him his punishment for being born as a busy man?

He kept on pacing back and forth in front of the visitor's room. He was above curious and intrigued.

 _This is more than I thought I could handle._

He mustered every bit of courage he could accumulate. He breathed out heavily. Just when he was about to knock, the door unbarred.

"E-eh Steven...?", May was shocked to see him. He wanted to say a word but he perceived something.

"What happened to your fingers?", he scrutinized her hands as he took them.

"You see...", she found herself gently routed by Steven to the living room.

"Hold on. I'll get an aid.", he moved towards the credenzas in the kitchen, sifting through them.

He went back to the living room and sat beside her. "Give me your hand."

"No need to-", she waved her hands, brushing off his.

"May.", his voice is as rigid as a metal.

She lightly inclined her head, blushing a bit. She watched Steven as he compassionately applied the band aid around her finger scrapes. All of a sudden, he knelt down on his knees, grasping her hands.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered with his head bowed.

"P-pardon...?", she wasn't aware of what he intended to say.

"From now on, I will drink all the coffees you'd prepare for me. Neither I would leave them half-empty nor only finish them up when they are as cold as my days without seeing your exquisite smile. Or if you want, I can minimize my fetish for coffees.", he asserted.

"I have never been dubious, but I'm afraid I have gone severely perturbed by your actions.", he confessed, seizing her hands as means of transmitting his overflowing emotions to her.

"You do know I have a very hefty obligation in our company. Much to my disappointment, I need to travel to Kanto tomorrow to contemplate matters with Silph Corporation. I have no idea when I'd be back, but it seems like I will roughly make it to Christmas.", he was almost teary-eyed.

"Although May, if you really don't want me to leave for the nonce, I'll do my utmost best to beseech my father, my colleagues, and our clients. I have learned to love my work because of you but I cannot learn how to live a beatific life without you.", he disclosed. He kissed her clutched hands.

On the contrast of his aura, May silently giggled in delight after hearing all those words from him.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I guess I'm not really good in hiding things from you.", she cupped his chin to raise his head, caressing his pale puffy cheeks.

May stood up from her seat, dragging him along with her to the visitor's room.

Steven's eyes widened when a bunch of sweaters and scarves was revealed in his sight.

"You see, I cannot go with you in your business trip and I accepted the fact that you may not be able to spend Christmas with me. So I ought to craft some warm things for you...", she grabbed a black jumper from the chair.

"I got Winona to help me with the soft good materials. Wallace became my basis for the body measurements.", she stretched the jumper to see if it fitted his broad chest.

"I asked help from my mom to sew the fabrics together - that's when I sneak out of the window and leaving the door locked.", she returned the jumper on the chair and took a hold of a scarf.

Steven embraced the dear woman before she could even spin around. "You don't have to do this..."

May's body was being squeezed. "Why not? They are full of my warm love. You know, something to keep you from cold or missing me."

"I still feel bad.", he won't release her from his lock.

"Just promise me that it won't take you a year to come back.", she dipped her face on his chest.

"Surprises are better than promises, my dear personal tailor.", he landed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 _ **Yapari ei ~ I didn't expect that it would turn out like this, sort of longer from what I've imagined it as a mere headcanon haha ... ouo"**_

 ** _I just really love extracting my ideas about Steven and May. I can definitely live up with this couple!_**

 ** _Oh, you are more than welcome to leave a review, send a message, or socialize with me ( check profile ) * w *_**

 _\- Fammie Bammie_


End file.
